


Darcy's Arrival

by Zephyrfox



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy arrives, Definitely AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, just one scene, post episode 6, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Darcy arrives at the Maximoff place, interrupting an argument between Wanda and Vision, and makes an offer Billy and Tommy don't want their parents to refuse.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy is a such a great, genre-savvy character. This is what I'd like to see happen when she arrives in the Hex.

Three figures sat on the living room floor. Two boys and their uncle, leaning close to the television as they played a video game, its dim, flickering light casting odd shadows across the walls behind them. The game held their complete attention. 

Two voices, a man’s and a woman’s, carried clearly throughout the house, rising and falling in the cadence of an argument.

One of the boys raised his head to stare towards the rear of the house as if he could see through the walls and into the kitchen. He sighed and turned back to the game — but this time he fixed his attention on a single point in front of him, as if he was looking into an invisible camera. “That’s my parents, Wanda and Vision Maximoff. They’ve been arguing like that an awful lot lately. I’m Billy Maximoff. My brother Tommy, our Uncle Pietro, and I have all tried to get them to make up, but it hasn’t worked yet.”

A beautiful woman stalked into the room from the rear of the house. She paused as she noticed Tommy, Billy, and Pietro, as if she was surprised they were there. 

A man’s voice called after her, “We’re not done, Wanda.”

Her eyes widened and she spun, anger contorting her face. “Yes. We. Are.”

The boys and their uncle put down their game controllers, watching wide-eyed as the drama unfolded in front of them. 

Vision entered the room, swift strides taking him next to Wanda where he loomed over her. “I _need_ to know.”

Wanda flung her arms up, exasperated. “Well, I _don’t_ know!”

Billy nudged Tommy.

Tommy nudged Pietro.

Pietro nudged Billy.

Billy— 

Billy rolled his eyes and muttered “Fine,” under his breath. He raised his voice. “Mom? Dad? Can we go to the new circus at the edge of town?”

Wanda and Vision frowned at each other as if confused before turning their paired parental perusal towards their son. Vision took the lead and asked, “Why do you want to go to a circus?”

“Because it will be fun,” Tommy said, his voice matter of fact.

Pietro nodded as if impressed by Tommy’s statement. “The kid’s right. It will be fun.”

“Well…” Wanda crossed her arms and cast an uncertain glance at Vision. 

“Circus. Circus. Circus.” Billy and Tommy chanted, Pietro’s voice joining in. “Circus! Circus!”

“I don’t know, boys. The circus is a dangerous place—”

“But Mom!” Billy and Tommy chorused in protest.

“Aw, c’mon, sis, it’s not that bad,” Pietro drawled. “And the boys really want to go.”

Billy and Tommy nodded, eyes wide and lower lips trembling. 

Now Vision weighed in, his face troubled. “I have to agree with your mother, boys. The circus is a dangerous place.”

Pietro learned towards the boys and murmured, “Leave it to me.” He stood and took a step towards his brother-in-law. “Now, Vis, you know the boys will be fine with me. I won’t let them get hurt. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Well… I…” Vision looked from Pietro to Wanda. “I…”

A sudden knock came from the door. Everyone looked to Wanda, who looked surprised. “Don’t look at me, I don’t know who it is. Pietro, get the door, please.”

“Sure, sis.” Pietro blurred, arriving at the door a breath later. He tossed off a salute to the boys and opened the door. 

A young woman with long dark brown hair curling around her shoulders entered the room with a friendly wave. “Hi, everyone! It’s cousin Darcy!”

Pietro stared at her as if he’d never seen her before. “Who?”

Darcy stared back at him. “Pietro? Is that you? I almost didn’t recognize you! Did you do something different with your hair?”

“Uhm, yeah,” Pietro said, smoothing back his hair with one hand. “I did. D’you like it?”

Darcy grinned at him. “Really cool, dude!” She stepped further into the room and looked around. “Nice place you got here, Wanda, Vis.” 

Wanda watched her, puzzled. “Who did you say you were, again?”

“Cousin Darcy of course, silly. Uncle Clint heard that Pietro here was back and was so happy he and Uncle Phil took a trip around the world to celebrate.”

Pietro tilted his head, puzzled. “I have no idea who they are.” He met Wanda’s eyes, and she shrugged at him, apparently just as mystified.

Vision frowned, as if searching for a memory that wasn’t _quite_ within reach. “Clint…”

“You know. Hawkeye.” Darcy waited, but Wanda and Vision just shook their heads. “Huh. Okay. Well, I’m here to help.”

“Help?” Vision took a step towards her, unaware he did so.

“We don’t need any help.” Wanda’s voice was firm as her eyes turned flinty.

“Yeah, what she said,” Pietro stated, nodding firmly.

Billy and Tommy looked at each other, alarmed. The two boys scrambled to their feet and went to Darcy, turning to face their parents with her arms around their shoulders. Tommy spoke for the pair. “We want to go to the circus. Darcy can take us.”

“Now, boys, we said no,” Wanda stated firmly.

“I’m sorry, kids, but your mother means it,” Vision said, moving to stand behind Wanda, his hands resting on her shoulders.

“You know…” Darcy cocked her head to the side. “If these guys want to go to the circus, I could take them.”

Billy and Tommy looked at each other in excitement and began their chant again. “Circus, circus, circus!”

Pietro scowled until Darcy gestured toward him and added, “He can come too.”

“That’s a lovely offer, Darcy, but we’re worried for the boys’ safety.” Wanda looked up at her husband. “Right, Vis?”

Vision nodded. “That’s right.”

Darcy’s grin widened. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ve got a taser.” She put her hands together as if in prayer, then pulled them slowly apart. Electricity arced between her palms like miniature lightning strikes. “See?”

Wanda bit her lip, uncertain again. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea. Vis, what do you think?”

Vision was staring off into the distance, as if contemplating something. He focused back on Wanda. “Actually, I think it’s a marvelous idea. Darcy and Pietro will keep the boys safe… and we can talk.”

Wanda looked away, troubled, but nodded. “Yes.”

Darcy watched them, one corner of her mouth quirking up in satisfaction. “Communication between a couple is such a beautiful thing.”

"Whatever," Pietro scoffed. “Are we going or what?”

“Sure, let’s go.” Darcy reached back and opened the door. “I can’t wait to see what’s out there.”

Billy and Tommy looked at each other and cheered. “Circus! Circus! Circus!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip! We're off to the circus with Darcy, Pietro, and the Twins! They don't quite get there, but after all, it's the journey, not the destination, right? Questions are asked and answers are discussed. It's another sunny day in Westview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is definitely AU. Pietro and the boys deserve better. So does Vision.

The boys led Darcy and Pietro to the curb — where a scooter sat in front of the house, key in the ignition, as if ready to go. Billy and Tommy exchanged puzzled glances with their uncle Pietro. 

Pietro tilted his head, first to one side and then the other, as he studied the scooter. He nudged it with his foot. “How are we getting to the circus, Darcy?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Darcy smirked. She raised her head a bit and called out, “Cousin Darcy has wheels!”

“Whoa!!!!” Tommy gasped in wonder as a brown station wagon appeared in the spot where the scooter had been a second before.

“Cooool” Billy said, his eyes lighting up at the magical change.

Pietro just stared at Darcy as if trying to solve a puzzle.

“Hmm.” Darcy stared critically at the car, then raised her voice once more. “Cousin Darcy has a Lamborghini!”

All four of them stared at the station wagon in expectation. Nothing.

“Darn.” Darcy pouted at the station wagon for only a moment before brightening. “Well, it’s better transportation for all of us than a sports car would be anyway. Hop in, kids!”

The boys got into the back seat, and when Pietro went to the driver’s side door and opened it, Darcy slid in. “Thanks, Pietro. Get in.” She nodded towards the passenger seat.

Pietro slammed the door, and, grumbling, made his way around the front of the car to the passenger side and got in. 

“Seatbelts, everyone!” Darcy turned the key in the ignition, shifted the car into gear, and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

After a few minutes, Pietro noticed Darcy glancing at him. He sat up straighter and preened, running a hand through his hair. “You, uh, you like what you see, Darce?”

In the rear seat, the twins made gagging noises at each other. Adults, ew!

Darcy pulled the station wagon over and turned to Pietro — and one hand darted out to grab his wrist.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Pietro tried to pull his arm away from Darcy’s grip. A crackling sound came from his wrist, followed by a cloud of purple smoke rising towards the ceiling of the car. Pietro looked shocked as Darcy suddenly released his arm and he pressed back against the car door. “What the heck? What’s going on?”

“Cousin Darcy?” Billy asked, looking from Darcy to Pietro. “Is everything all right?”

“Everything will be fine, boys,” Darcy said, slipping the charred remains of Pietro’s watch off his wrist and tossing it out of the window.

“I agree with Uncle P,” Tommy said, an anxious look on his face. “I want to know what’s going on.”

“Your Uncle Pietro had on a nice watch.” Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “Real nice. And it was from a different time period. Anachronisms make me suspicious.”

“What watch?” Pietro looked confused. “I don’t own a watch. I don’t need one.”

“But… you were wearing a watch, Uncle P,” Tommy pointed out.

“And Darcy just fried it,” Billy added. “Something strange is going on.”

A shadow fell over the car as a man knocked on the frame. “Hey there, neighbors! I thought Cousin Darcy was taking you all to the circus? Is there a problem?”

Darcy cast a quelling glare at Pietro and the twins. “Oh, uh, no problems Herb. I was driving and thought I ran over a nail or something. I wanted to check the tire.”

“Uh huh.” Herb watched her skeptically, then leaned away to look at the tires. “They seem fine to me.”

Darcy nodded firmly. “Yep. Yep. We’re just going to the circus now, right boys?”

Billy and Tommy exchanged a glance, then they looked at Herb and chorused, “Yep!”

“Erm, yeah, the circus,” Pietro added, sounding uncertain.

Herb grinned and stood back from the car. “Well then, everything sounds fine. Have fun, kids!” He waved as Darcy started the car and drove off.

“That was weird,” Darcy said, checking the rear-view mirror.

“Totally,” Pietro agreed. Silence reigned for a few moments before he added, “Now can we talk about what’s going on here?”

“I’m going to have to keep driving,” Darcy said, checking the mirrors once more. “If we stop, someone is bound to check on us again. OK. I’m Dr. Darcy Lewis, and I’m working with SWORD — that’s a government organization — investigating mysterious goings on around Westview. I knew Wanda and Vision before all this. You next, who are you?”

“I’m Pietro Maximoff.”

Darcy snorted. “No, who are you really?”

Pietro looked hurt. “No, I really am. I’m Peter Maximoff, and I’m from another universe. I heard Wanda calling me. I thought it was my twin sister. She’s been gone for—” he broke off, looking out the window. Silence stretched until he looked back at Darcy. “For a while. I don’t know how, but it was like I was in this tunnel. Just as I was getting close to the end, something pulled at me. I don’t know what. All I remember is seeing purple smoke, and hearing someone saying that I wasn’t who they expected, but I’d do.”

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah. Well…” Pietro — Peter — shifted in his seat. “The voice wanted me to get the boys away from Wanda and Vision. But I would never do anything to endanger the boys! You believe me, right kids?”

Billy and Tommy studied him for a moment before they nodded. The twins seemed subdued.

“Huh.” Darcy shook her head. “That’s interesting — we thought Wanda was responsible for Westview, but it sounds like there’s something more going on here.”

“What do you mean, Mom is responsible for Westview?” Billy leaned forward, intent on Darcy’s answer. “Tell us.”

But Tommy was still looking at Peter. He had a different concern. “Are you… Are you really our uncle, then?” 

Peter shrugged, an uncomfortable expression crossing his face. “I think so?”

“I think he really is,” Billy said, his voice firming as he spoke. “Your twin would have been our mom in your universe.”

“Well then, I’m glad to be your uncle, boys.” Peter beamed at them, reaching into the back seat to shake first Tommy’s hand and then Billy’s.

“Awww, that’s so sweet!” Darcy smiled at them. “I really do appreciate the family bonding.”

“You still haven’t told us how you know all this.”

Darcy shot a quick look at Peter. “No, I told you, remember?”

“You know more than you’re saying,” Peter said, suspicion filling his voice. “I want to know if you’re a threat to Billy and Tommy.”

Darcy hesitated. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea with the boys—”

“Aw, c’mon, Darcy! We’re old enough! We should know!” Tommy turned up the level on his puppy dog eyes. Beside him, Billy nodded energetically.

“On your own heads be it,” Darcy sighed. She swiftly told the three about the Westview Hex, and watching Wandavision on TV. She skirted the topic of the twins unexpected appearance, appearing relieved when they didn’t ask about their unusual birth or childhood. “And then, last night, I got caught by Director Hayward. One of the soldiers cuffed me to a pole. Hayward left just as the Hex expanded, so I don’t know what happened to him. But the SWORD camp became the circus!”

“Hey, Darcy — if you were a prisoner, how did you get away?” Billy asked.

“I became the circus escape artist.” Darcy smirked. “I think Wanda was helping me. Not only did I get the ability to pick any lock, I also got the taser.” 

“If the circus is really a SWORD base, then I don’t think we should be going there,” Peter said, shaking his head. “Turn around, we’ll go back to see Wanda and Vision. Maybe together we can figure out who is really behind all this.”

**Author's Note:**

> What does Darcy know? What would she remember? Monica Rambeau remembered that Wanda had a twin. With so many people under control in the Hex, could they retain more of their own selves? And I just love the idea of Darcy being changed by the Hex so she has tasing powers.


End file.
